Kadis-kot
Kadis-kot is a board game and was played with two or more players. It consists of 3 sets of colored pieces, green, red and orange, which need to be placed on a hexagonal-board. Every set was made up off round and hexagonal pieces. The board itself is divided in grids and each grid has its own coordinate, such as grid 14-4 or 1-16. Players could choose the color they want to start a game with. :The true origin of the game is unknown. See here for details. Game play In a game all three colors were used. Pieces could be added to, or moved around on the board. A move was made by calling the color and position the piece needed to be placed, such as "Red, grid 13-3" or "11-6, Green". A counter move could be made by calling "Counter" and placing, or move around, a piece on the board. A win was declared by calling "Kadis-kot". In one-to-one games the player with the most wins would win the overall counting. Kadis-kot could be played while the players were not in the same room. For instance via a subspace communication channel. Each player would have a board on which the pieces were placed. Every player would move his and their opponents pieces to follow the progress of the game. The total amount of pieces needed to play this game are unknown. However, at a given time there were at least 11 orange, 24 red and 23 green pieces in a game, although not on the board at the same time. The maximum numbers of players seen participating in a Kadis-kot game was 5. (VOY: "Ashes to Ashes") :It looks like Kadis-kot is some sort of strategic board game. The specific rules by which it is played, and how one can win, are unknown. Players Kadis-kot was played quite often aboard the Federation starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], particularly by Seven of Nine, Naomi Wildman, and Neelix. It was Seven's favorite game and green her favorite playing color. (VOY: "Imperfection") Naomi, who loved to play Kadis-kot, and Seven played the game on a weekly bases while on Voyager. There were even Kadis-kot tournaments organized. Naomi feared not being able to play the game with Seven once Voyager reached Earth. (VOY: "The Voyager Conspiracy") She also played the game with her mother, Samantha Wildman. (VOY: "Infinite Regress") Neelix played Kadis-kot with Naomi on a regular basis. He even tried to play the game with Q2 but because it contained no explosions, Q2 was not interested in playing it. (VOY: "Q2") In 2378, after Neelix had left Voyager to live with an asteroid colony of Talaxians, he occasionally played Kadis-kot over subspace with Seven. He told her that he was considering marrying Dexa while they were playing a game, but it was cut short when an unusual signature appeared on sensors, and they had to reschedule their game. (VOY: "Endgame") Games played *'Naomi versus Seven of Nine'. Stardate 52356.2, 2375, Naomi's quarters. Seven won. (Technically it was not Seven who played the game but someone who surfaced from her time in the Hive mind because of a malfunctioning vinculum nearby. After this Naomi taught Seven how to play Kadis-kot.) *'Naomi versus Seven of Nine'. In 2376 they played in Voyager's messhall. Outcome unknown. *'Naomi, Icheb, Mezoti, Azan and Rebi', supervised by Seven of Nine. stardate 53679.4, 2376, Voyager's messhall. The game ended in disarray when Rebi and Azan were found cheating via their neural interface. After Seven told them to exercise punishment protocol nine-alfa, Icheb swept some pieces off the table complaining that it they were not allowed to play, he would not play either. *'Neelix versus Seven of Nine'. Stardate 54129.4, 2377, in sickbay. Seven won sixteen games out of eighteen with Green (her favorite color). *'Neelix versus Joleg'. Stardate 54474.6, 2377, in cargo bay one. Joleg, a Benkaran convict, won with Green. His last move was "11-6, Green". *'Naomi versus Brax'. Stardate 54868.6, 2378, Voyager's messhall. Naomi played with Green. The game was broken off when Brax needed to go home. *'Seven of Nine versus Neelix'. Stardate 54973.4, 2378 via subspace. Last known move was "Orange, grid 10-12" made by Neelix. Although they agreed to resume their game, after Seven detected neutrino emissions, on later time they never finished it. That year Voyager returned to Earth. It is unknown if they ever played a Kadis-kot game again. Appearances * VOY: ** "Infinite Regress" ** "Ashes to Ashes" ** "Imperfection" ** "Repentance" ** "Homestead" ** "Endgame" References * VOY: ** "Bliss" ** "The Voyager Conspiracy" ** "Inside Man" ** "Q2" Background In Infinite Regress the name of this game is mentioned for the first time. However, the person who does so seem to be Human. It is believed that this person was Maryl, although only credited with 'Human Girl' it is assumed that they were one and the same. Being a Human this would suggest Kadis-kot originated from the Alpha Quadrant. In Repentance Voyager meets the Benkarans for the first time. Neelix plays Kadis-kot with Joleg, a Benkaran convict, who wins the game. Because this is the first time Voyager meets the Benkarans, one can assume that Joleg already knew how to play Kadis-kot. There is no evidence that Neelix explained the game to him. This would suggest the game originated from the Delta Quadrant. It seems very strange that a game would have its origins in two quadrants, lightyears apart. Because the origin of Kadis-kot was never mentioned on screen, one could say that the production team never thought much about the game itself and simply introduced it. Category:Recreationde:Kadis-kot